Elkannah Le Poulet
(This information has been given to us by Elkannah's younger sister Chloe, as Elkannah is deceased and cannot give any information to us himself) Elkannah was the oldest child and only son of Clarence or Amyas Le Poulet from a Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court. Adventurous and Studious, he was a Royal, longing to live out his tale, with the exception of dying at the end. He died when he was fourteen. Appearance Elkannah had light brown hair he wore cut short and plastered to the sides of his head. He had tan skin and dark eyes that always sparkled, like he was just about to let you in on a wonderful secret. His nose was slightly crooked, as his little sister often pointed out when she teased him. He usually wore a green tunic with a brown leather vest, an iron belt, brown slacks, and brown calf high scuffed boots. His glasses were always tucked into his vest pocket when not in use. Personality Elkannah was studious. He took school seriously, and when he wanted to find out something, he didn't stop until he learned all he could about said subject and then he would find someone who he could tell them all about that subject. Elkannah was chivalrous. He looked out for others, espescially the weaker, the odd ones, the ones society didn't usually treat all that kindly, he always did. No one was too small or unimportant for him to get to know and befriend. People still speak fondly of the young lad, who will forever be fourteen in the minds of the townsfolk. He was cautious. Unlike Chloe, who would leap headfirst into new ideas without really thinking about the consequences, he thought it out. After his death, Chloe absorbed some of that trait, which he had spent most of his short life trying to drill into her. He would sneak out of his house at night, sit on the roof of the stable and would sing lullabies in a soft voice. If he was really into it, he;d get really loud and he'd keep it up until Chloe would sneak up there behind him and smack him with something. How He Died Elkannah was jousting in the tournament when he was struck with a strange sickness that left him weak and dizzy. He was easily knocked off his horse and died ten minutes later. His death was ruled an accident, though his sister knows that it wasn't. Family Sister: Chloe Le Poulet Chloe was nine months younger than he was and therefore didn't have any story. However, he insisted on teaching her everything she would need to know to be Clarence, and then some. The day he died, he told he he was going to tell her a secret after the tournament, but died before he got the chance. Father: Clarence (Deceased) Elkannah was born eight months before his father's story ended. Like his sister, he knew nothing whatsoever about him, and instead tried to be the father figure for his sister later on, as the pair grew up. Pet Elkannah had a pet dragon named Candle, which was given to Chloe after his death. Every day on the anniversary of his death, Candle goes nuts, causing Chloe to be a little concerned about him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Deceased Category:A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court